Vaulting and Altogether Being Badass
by VaultOfTheHunter
Summary: New planet. New sadistic assholes. What will happen? It's kinda obvious.
1. Chapter 1: After Jack

_**Vaulting and Altogether Being Badass**_

**A/N: Hey guys Hunter here! Just want to lay down some things before I get on with the fic. This is from my O/C's POV. This WILL be a series. Also, I don't know about romance or shippings, but I might. Chapters are gonna be short cause I cant write for a long time. This also takes place in a universe where Roland and Angel are still alive, but no more New-U. See you at the bottom! :)**

**Chapter 1: After Jack**

I take a swig from my rakk ale and stare with shock at the door. "Hey amigo look!" Sal whispered. "Maya's fucking wasted." I laughed. Her first time drinking some ale and she couldn't even stand. "I'm gonna go help her home." "HEYY JAISE!" she garbles. I'm holding her up as we walk to HQ. "Y'know I been thinkin bout some stuff." "What stuff?" I say carefully. "Oh just how Axton is a hotheaded asswipe." I snort with laughter. She trips on the doorframe of HQ. Tannis is staring at her wide-eyed, mumbling something, probably about the effect of alcohol on Sirens. I flash her an apologetic look as we go upstairs. "Hey, I got this." Says Mordecai, who is actually sober for once. They stumble off, and I walk to my room and flop on my bed. What a fucking day. Jack's dead, the Warrior's dead, and we killed Terramorphous today. That's why we went to Moxxi's. Sleep takes me like Brick can take my life.

I wake up to a knocking. "Jaise it is Zer0**/**I need your help with something/Please open the door." "Oho!" I announce. "The honorable assassin needs MY help?" I laugh. He sighs. "With what?" I say. "I need a contract/I must have something to kill/I am out of hits." Zer0 replies. I laugh again. "So you're bored?" I raise my eyebrows humorously at him. He probably rolled his eyes under his mask. Just then, Angel walks up to us. "Hello Jaise. Zer0." She nods at us. "Hey," I greet her. "What's up?" "Meeting." She replies. "What for?" I ask. "Roland wants to discuss the Vaults." Oh right. The Vaults. Once we killed Jack, the Vault Key showed us about 20 Vaults. In this solar system. Alone. I sigh and head to "the place where shit gets done", according to Sal. As I walk in, Krieg is muttering something about how his meat bicycle is prettier than his mommy's. Gaige is arguing with Axton about which is better, turret or DT. Maya is holding her head and Mordecai is telling her how to fight a hangover. Of course he knows. Sal and Brick are arm wrestling. Roland and Lilith are telling everyone to shut the hell up. Zer0 and Angel walk in. "Finally, we can start." Roland says. "Now, I want to talk about the Vaults." Audible groan. "But we just killed Terramorphous!" Sal groans. "Yeah! I need to fix DT, too." Says Gaige. "We can't just leap Vault to Vault." I say. "We don't even have a ship!" Axton protests. Murmured agreement. "I know, I know," Roland says, "but that's where Tannis comes in." Tannis walks in holding an ECHOPad. "I have located an Eridian vessel that is capable of space travel deep within Eridium Blight." She lets that sink in. "Fucking awesome…" Gaige mutters. "Alright!" Maya cheers. "Chica you the man….wait what?" Sal says to Tannis. I burst out laughing as Tannis gets red and confused. "Calm down guys," Lilith says, "We have decided that tomorrow we will all go to find it and bring it back." Everybody cheered. We all left it good spirits and went to Moxxi's. Things were finally looking up.

**A/N: ****Hi again! Looks like we're getting off of the home of the bandits. Sanctuary, you will be missed. Now, as a prize for reading through the chapter of this hopefully long fanfic, I give you a segment I like to call… Breaking The Fourth Wall!**

**Maya: Where the hell am I?**

**Axton: What the fuck is this?**

**Hunter: In my fanfic. (evil laughter)**

**Sal: What?!**

**Sir Hammerlock: Dramatic plot point, ho!**

**Gaige: Shut up! You're not even introduced yet.**

**?: I haven't been introduced either. (evil laugh)**

**Lilith: That's why your name is ?**

**?: Shut up.**

**Hunter: All of you shut up.**

**Roland: NO!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Review and favorite and all that good stuff.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Search Party

_**Vaulting and Altogether Being Badass**_

**A/N: In the immortal words of Lilith: Sup. I just want to tell you guys some stuff involving some other stuff. So, last chapter was more of an intro, now the real fun begins. Now that I've intro'd my O/C, Jaise, you'll get to see him in action. I'm trying to improve my writing skill, so feedback is appreciated. Also, new chapters will be up hopefully every 2 days, but with school and all that, it's kinda hard to do this daily. See you at the bottom! :)**

_**Chapter 2: Search Party**_

__I wake up happy as fuck. _Holy crap, today's the day! _I laugh to myself. I walk out of the room. Everyone looks like I feel.

"Hey amigo!" Sal throws his arm around me. "Ready to leave the planet of death and skag vomit?" I laugh and we fist bump.

Everyone is in a good mood. Even Roland is grinning

"Now hold on boss," Axton says to Roland, grinning like a fool, "who's gonna take over this godforsaken rock?"

"God bless this mess…" Maya mutters, loud enough for me to hear. I laugh loudly, and everyone looks at me strange. "What?" I giggle crazily.

"You ok amigo?" Mordecai whispers, "You look like a cannibal midget on crack. You need to lie down?"

"Just happy is all." I respond. He nods. Roland begins his speech.

"We're gonna divide into teams of two. Lilith, Jaise, Gaige, Mordecai, Angel and I will search the Slag Scar and Hero's Pass. Sal, Axton, Maya, Krieg, Zer0, and Brick will take the rest of the Blight. Clear?"

Collective nods. "So seriously, who is gonna lead Pandora to complete civilization?" Axton asks. Roland opens his hands wide

"The rest of the Crimson Raiders will govern Sanctuary, and hopefully the rest of Pandora. Any more questions? No? Okay then. Let's get off this rock."

Cheers erupt from all over the room. I walk to the Fast Travel Station with Angel.

"So, Angel, any idea where we're headed?" I ask.

"I have been looking at the Vault Map, and I think that the closest Vault is on the planet of Cynlos. I recommend that we head there."

I think about that as I punch in the co-ords. _Cynlos._ _Just barely better than Pandora. More actual civilizations though. _

I grin. Like Pandora, Cynlos will be full of bandits and monsters. Fun.

….

We arrive at the Blight. A slag flake lands on me.

"This place is still fuckin disgusting." Lilith says as we separate into our teams.

We are all crowded into two technicals. I am deep in thought in the backseat when all of a sudden Roland yells.

"Look out! Bullymongs!"

Mordecai twists around in his seat and one-shots a 'mong with his sniper.

"I detect a swarm of rakks as well." Angel says

Fuck. Rakks are hard to hit when you're in a car.

I pull out my Hellfire and open up on the Bullymongs. Lilith is throwing energy at them, and Sal is going mad gunzerking.

"Roland!" I yell. "Calm down the driving will ya?"

"Gaige!" I hear from the other car. It's Angel. "We're driving fast, shooting at rakks, and you're using a SHOTGUN!?"

Gaige responds with "ANARCHY!" Angel facepalms.

I laugh. "Bullymongs are down!" Roland yells. Time for more accuracy. Everybody pulls out snipers.

I pull out my White Death, and whittle down the health of the super badass rakk.

"Jaise!" Lilith warns. "Look out! Rakk!"

I duck, and Sal guns it down.

All the rakks are dead. We hop out of the technicals. Ah, the Slag Scar. The slag is useful on enemies, but annoying when the 'mongs are doing double damage on your ass.

Lilith ECHOs Axton. "You guys found anything yet?"

Axton replies on an open channel, so we all hear. "Nothing yet. You?"

"We just got to the Slag Scar." I say.

"Roger. Oh, hold on, rakk attack. Hehehe that rhymes."

I roll my eyes. We walk on. I try to ask Roland where we're headed Vault-wise.

"Hey Roland?" I ask. "Yeah?" "Where're we going, once we, y'know, like, get the spaceship? 'Cause Angel recommends Cynlos."

"That's two planets over, right?" He asks. "Yeah."

"Then unless there is a better option, to Cynlos!" He exclaims.

Mordecai is scouting for us. He's up on the cliff ahead.

"Amigos!" He yells. "We got trouble!"

"Son of a…" I begin. All of a sudden two King Mongs pop out. Fuck!

We start to pepper them, soon we realize that we "ain't doin shit" as Gaige notes.

"Screw it!" I yell. My eyes begin to glow orange,***** I leap forward as a beam of fire shoots out of each of my hands. I aim one hand at each bullymong.

Their health depletes. My eyes change to blue, and the fire changes to electricity. The rest are deploying their skills. Finally my eyes turn green, and acid spews out. They finally die, and I return to normal."

"Yeah!" Gaige shouts. "Awesome!" High fives all around. We search every corner of the scar, before heading to our second location. Hero's Pass is ridden with enemies, but we can handle them.

On the car ride there, I ride with Angel and Gaige.

"So, Jaise," she begins, "I realize that I've never seen your Action Skill. How do you do that?"

"I'm an Elementalist from the planet Arios. One of the last of my kind. It's tough, thinking about them. I left for Pandora 4 years ago. The planet kinda went to…" "Anarchy?" Gaige supplies, grinning. "Yes that." "I really feel sorry for you." Angel says softly. "Don't be. It was their damn fault." I realize my fists are clenched.

"Guys! We're here!" Roland yells from the other car. We jump out, prepared to fight our way in. To our surprise there is still the smoldering shells of loaders.

"Careful! It might be a trap!" Lilith says, stepping lightly. "No I don't think so." Sal says. "I think since the Warrior was awakened there was no need to post guards."

"So will there be any inside?" I ask.

"Yes." Mordecai says. "We left some behind last time."

"Great…" I mumble as we walk inside. Here goes nothing.

….

***ACTION SKILL…..YEAAAH!**

**A/N: Hey guys, we're getting closer and closer to a new Vault! Fun! Jaise's action skill is pretty cool, huh? I'm working on his background, and trying to get the personalities right. So….more Fourth Wall? Yeah, this is gonna be a regular thing.**

**Hunter: So Axton's group, how's stuff going with you?**

**Axton: Nothing yet. We've had the worst luck though. Waves after waves of enemies.**

**Maya: My hair set on fire!**

**Gaige: *snickers***

**Maya: Shut it.**

**Brick: I punched the shit out of stuff!**

**Sal: Hell yeah bro!**

**Zer0: My arms grow tired/I have killed a lot of rakks/My blade needs tuning**

**Jaise: Oh stop whining, Haiku boy.**

**Krieg: I RODE THE GORE TRAIN TO THE BLOODY DAWN!**

***awkward silence***

**Hunter: What?**

…**.**

**Thanks for reading! Review and favorite and all that good stuff.**

**See ya!**


End file.
